


The Domestic Hunter

by AlantheCat, Turtle_An_Unlikely_Lover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Babies, F/M, Hunting, Impala, Pregnancy, Sex, Sex Toys, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:36:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7515388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlantheCat/pseuds/AlantheCat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtle_An_Unlikely_Lover/pseuds/Turtle_An_Unlikely_Lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tara Wesson is a female hunter who saves the Winchester brothers asses. Her and Dean grow... Close. After one intoxicated night, they part ways. Only, three weeks later, Tara is late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I leaned up against the cold, rusty railing, watching the fight below me. A giant, car sized man with shoulder length hair and a slightly smaller man were fighting at least eight demons. I've been watching this warehouse for weeks and these hunters just stroll in like they own the place. Admittedly, they don't know another hunter was already on this case, but they will soon. I lifted my head up in interest when I saw a female demon sneak up on the smaller hunter. I rolled my eyes when it was obvious the hunter didn't know the demon was behind him. I reached behind my back and grabbed the sword hilt and yanked it out of it's sheath. I hopped up on the railing and watched the demon, timing myself. I jumped off and landed square on the demons shoulder, it squealing in surprise. I brought my sword straight down into the bitches heart. Both hunters glanced back at me, surprised. Their attention wasn't on me for very long before the demons they were occupied with re-captured their attention. A male demon walked up to me, looking me up in down. To him, I was an incompetent, female hunter wearing a tank top, a black leather jacket, ripped jeans and boots. He smirked, obviously thinking I was easy. I lifted my sword up and flicked the tip at him, making him jump back. I smirked. He growled at me and started towards me. I fainted a jab at him, again, making him jump back. Now I was enjoying myself. He growled again, and brought his knife up. I took a small step forward and flicked my sword tip across his shoulder, making the cut glow. He hissed in pain and glared at me. I stared at him with an innocent 'I didn't do anything' look. He growled again and lunged towards me, blade aimed at my stomach. Anticipating the move, I side stepped, slamming my elbow down on his neck as he stumbled past me, making him fall onto the hard concrete floor of the warehouse. I severed his spinal cord with my sword and looked around. Three more demons were dead, five counting the two I killed and saw only three remained. I gave a high pitched whistle, drawing the attention of the entire room.  
"I don't know about any of you, but I'm getting bored. Seriously, you demons are TERRIBLE fighters. It took me like, two minutes to kill pervert here." The demons growled at me. "Oh, did I strike a nerve? Is this your first time fighting hunters?" I asked in a mocking tone. A female demon, who was currently hold a knife up to the smaller hunter spat, "you little bitch! Of course this isn't our first time, we've killed hunters before. Now, wait your turn. When I get done killing Dean Winchester here, I'll kill you." I tsked sharply. "Kinda hard to kill me when you have a knife through your chest." As I said this, Dean Winchester, or so the demon called him, stabbed her with a serrated knife, killing her. I cocked my head, interested in the little pick sticker. The car sized hunter finished off the demons he was fighting as I leaned up against some boxes, wiping the blood of my sword with the clothes of the perverted demon at my feet. I sheathed my sword as the hunters, brothers as far I could tell, walked up to me. Dean hesitantly put his knife away and said, "thanks and all for the help, but,-" I scoffed, cutting him off. "Just because I have boobs and a vagina doesn't mean I can't fight. So before you so graciously thank me, you're welcome." The bigger one gave his brother a dirty look. "But seriously, thank you. My brother here is just intimidated by other hunters, not because you're a female who saved our asses." This time it was Dean giving the dirty look. "Look, I'm not- I'm not intimidated, I'm cautious." I nodded. "Understandable. There was this one hunter, what was his name... Gordon! That's it! He said he was gonna 'help me' on my hunt but, his eyes were looking at my girls, not my pretty blues." I noticed the brothers stiffen at the mention of Gordon. I also noticed Dean's gaze automatically flicker down to my chest as I mentioned my breasts, but as quickly as they flickered down, they went right back up." The other brother coughed uncomfortably. "Right, so, um...?" I smirked slightly at his uncomfortablness. "Tara. My name is Tara Wesson." The big one nodded. "Nice to meet you, Tara. I'm Sam Winchester and this is my brother, Dean." Dean smirked at me. "Nice to meet you." I glared at him. His smirk slowly faded off his face. I smiled triumphantly and looked at them. "Anyways, I'm hungry. Lets get some pie and coffee." Dean's eyes lit up at the mention of pie. "Hell yeah. C'mon Sammy!" Sam shifted uncomfortably. "You know what, I'm beat. I'm gonna go back to the motel and get some sleep." I rolled my eyes. "Tired after one little fight? How on earth are you still alive?" He smiled sadly. "Who says we haven't died?" I frowned. Dean glanced between both me and Sam. "Okaay... Sammy, you take the Impala. I'll ride with Tara." I raised my eye brows at him as he tossed Sam the keys. I turned around and walked out of the ware house, both brother behind me. When we got outside, I noticed a beautiful, black Impala sitting in the over grown parking lot. She wasn't one of the newer, crapper models, she was an older one. I whistled in appreciation. Dean glanced at me and beamed with pride. "You like her?" I nodded. "She's beautiful." He nodded. "Know anything about cars?" I looked at him. "I know that's a '67 Chevy Impala. And..." Sam got in the Impala and turned the ignition, her purr echoing around us. "And I know that it's a 502 Big Block 550 Horsepower engine." Dean whistled, and we both watched Sam drive off. He turned to me and said, "so. Where's your car?" I smirked at him. "Who said I have a car?" Confused, Dean followed me around a corner of the warehouse to reveal my jet-black Harley. Dean groaned when he saw it. I smirked at him and said, "maybe next time, before you toss your brother the keys to your car, see what the person you intend on riding with drives." He nodded, his face screaming with regret. I laughed at his pain. "Come on, it isn't so bad." He looked at me in disbelief. I walked over to my bike and rummaged through my side bag. I finally found what I was looking for, my keys, which were at the very bottom of my bag and waved them at Dean. I took my sheathed sword off my back slide it underneath the seat. Dean shifted his feet nervously. I hopped on my bike and turned it on. I glance over him and shouted over the motor, "you gonna get on or are you gonna call Sam to come get you 'cause you were to scared to get on a motorcycle?" He frowned at me and marched over to the bike. He awkwardly threw his leg over the bike, sitting down, causing the bike to lower a bit. I planted my feet on the cracked pavement and kicked the kick stand back. Dean wrapped his arms around my waist. My stomach made an odd feeling. I pushed the feeling down and took off down the street, Dean Winchester squeezing my waist as I picked up speed.


	2. Chapter 2

When I reached a small diner out of town and parked, Dean all but jumped off. He bent over, gasping for breath. Rolling my eyes, I turned my bike, Precious, off. I pocketed the keys and patted the handle bars, crooning, "it's okie, Precious. Some people just can't handle your awesomeness. Don't take it personally." Dean straightened up, glaring at me. "You were going like, thirty miles over the speed limit! We could have crashed and died!" I snorted. "Don't be a drama queen. Like you've never driven over the speed limit? ESPECIALLY with that beast of an Impala?" He nodded thoughtfully. "Touché. But a motorcycle is more dangerous. You're in the open, unlike a car." I shrugged. "I don't have my sister anymore, why do I need a passenger?" My eyes widened when I realized what I just said. Dean cocked his head, intrigued. "What happened to your sister?" I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, inhaling the smell of greasy burgers and gasoline. I finally opened my eyes and said, "she was killed by someone who raped her. He then turned on me. I smashed a bottle over his head but I wasn't very strong since I was only seven. My attempted rapist gave me this," I raised my tank top, showing the long scar that went from below my navel, across my left hip bone, to my mid back. I lowered my shirt. "Luckily, a biker heard my screams an saved me. He patched me up and raised me. He also happened to be a hunter. He taught me everything. Now, no man will ever hurt someone I love, or me, ever again." Dean stared at me, wide eyed. "Wow. That's awful." I nodded. "Anyway, pie?" Dean nodded. We walked inside and sat ourselves at a table by a window. A woman with huge boobs, a big ass, all clearly fake, wearing a low cut yellow shirt, a short, short white skirt and knee high white hooker boots strolled over to our table. Completely ignoring me, she faced Dean and put her hand on his shoulder. "What can I get you, sugar? I hear the candy here tastes amazing. The eye candy, that is." Dean stared at the woman with amusement. I sighed in frustration when our slut of a waitress 'accidentally' stumbles and shoves her obviously fake boobs towards Dean. I snapped my fingers at her, snatching her attention. "If you could kindly get your empty head out of your vagina and take our orders, it would be MUCH appreciated, DOLL. If we wanted a boob show, we would've gone to a strip club. Now, kindly walk your fake ass to that counter and get us two slices of some fucking pie. Okie, SUGAR?" I said with fake sweetness. Dean raised his eye brows at me. The slut scoffed at me and went to get us some pie. "Damn, really wish I had some popcorn to watch that bitch fight with." I rolled my eyes. The whore came back and set our pie in front of us. "Now, was that so hard? It probably was. Don't come back here or I will shove something so far up that fake ass it'll make your Botox fail." She glared at me. I made a shooing motion with my hands and grumbling, she walked away. I turned to face a stunned Dean, mouth gaping open. I raised an eye brow. "Holy shit, Tara. That was fucking amazing." I smiled at him. "Thank you. Being raised by bikers teaches a person a few things." He chuckled, and he began scarfing his pie almost immediately. I stared at him, transfixed. When he finished eating, which took like two minutes, he looked up me, an embarrassed grin on his face. I raised my eye brows at him. "Was it good?" He nodded, still chewing. It was then when I noticed a large glob of blood behind his ear. Without thinking, I licked a napkin and stretched over the table and wiped the blood away. When I say back down, realization hit me as to what I just did. Dean stared at me wide eyed. I showed him the napkin and said, "there was, uh, blood behind your ear." He slowly nodded. I smirked at him then ate my pie.


	3. Chapter 3

Precious roared to a halt next to the Winchesters Impala in a motel parking lot that the brothers were staying at. I turned her off and Dean and I got off. I pocketed my keys and unlatched my saddle bag, sliding my sword out from its hiding place. I followed Dean to the door he was standing by and he looked at my bag in surprise. "Are we going to go in or just stand out here all night?" Dean ignored my question and instead asked, "why do you have your bag? Do you plan on staying with us?" I looked at him. "Yes, I do. Now can we go inside so I don't have to explain twice?" Frowning, Dean opened the door. I pushed past him and tossed my bag on one of the beds and gently propped my sword against the nightstand. Sam looked at me in surprised and then frowned at Dean. "Uh, Tara? What are you doing?" I sat down on the bed my bag is on and stretched out, sighing with relief. "That's better. I'm here because the case isn't over. We cleared out only one nest," I said, still stretched out. "There is a vampire nest across town and a werewolf one on the other side. The demons were just here on business but the two nests live here. In harmony. Everything is hakuna matata between them." Dean smacked my feet as he walked to the bed I was sprawled on top of. I didn't move my feet. Dean huffed and picked them up, pushing them to the side. Irritated, I sat up, and then all irritation left my body. I never took the time to look at Dean. His face has a light dusting of freckles and his eyes are candy apple green. A faint scar is on his forehead, years old. You have to look hard to see it. He has light stubble across his face. His broad shoulders are slightly stooped, as if he is carrying a heavy weight. "Tara!" Sam shouted, interrupting my thoughts. "What?" I huffed. Dean was staring at me with a curious look on his face. "If you two could stop staring into each others eyes like sappy romantics, I would appreciate it." I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. What do you want?" Sam scoffed. "I want to know why you're here!" I opened my mouth to say I already explained why but he cuts me off by saying, "I know why you are here, I want to know why your stuff is here." I stared at him. "This case will be over faster if we just stay together. So rock paper scissors boys, 'cause I'm not sleeping on the couch. Unless, one of you wants to share with me?" Sam rolled his eyes and faced Dean, his fist on his palm. They both got a very intense look on their faces. Sam beat Dean both games they did, with the same objects. Dean always used rock so Sam beat him with paper. Grumbling, Dean grabbed an extra pillow and blanket from a closet and went to his new bed. I sat down on my newly acquired bed, and pulled my boots off, sighing in relief. I grabbed my pajamas from my saddle bag and went to the bathroom to change. I took my jacket off then pulled my tank top off, staring at my scar. I brushed my fingers over my tattoo and whispered, "I will love you forever, Sierra." I unhooked my bra and grabbed my pajama top, with was a white crop top. I took my jeans off and pulled on my shorts. I folded my clothes, making sure my bra was in the middle, and walked out of the bathroom. Sam and Dean looked up at me, Sam's eyes widening when he saw my scar and Dean's eyes focused on my half-hidden tattoo. "Forever? Your sister?" He asked. I nodded, lifting up my shirt to show them all of it. "Sierra is a pretty name. I wish I could have met her." I let my shirt go and went to put my clothes in my bag. Sam cleared his throat. "Hey, um. We have some questions." I looked at him and raised my eye brows. "Shoot." I told him, sitting down. Sam pointed at my sword. "How did you kill demons with that?" I smiled. "Well, one of the people I rode with, I was raised by bikers ever since one saved me from getting raped, also how I got my scar, was a welder. The bikers I grew up with were also hunters. The welder, Max, collected angel blades, melted them, mixed silver in with the melted blades and made me the sword. It can kill almost anything. Angels, demons, vampires, werewolves, and anything else killed by silver." Sam's mouth made an 'o' shape and stared at my sword. I rolled my eyes. "Yes, you can look at it. Be careful though, it's very sharp." Sam ran over to the sword and took it out of it sheath. He stared at its long, silver blade and then looked at the handle, which was wrapped with blue and white parachord for better grip. Sam sheathed the sword and put it back up against the night stand. "Amazing." Sam breathed. Dean rolled his eyes. "Sammy, chill. It's just a sword, man." Sam shook his head. "No it's not Dean! It is a powerful weapon! One of THE most powerful!" Dean shook his head. "And he makes fun of me when a new edition of Busty Asian Beauties comes out." I chuckled, enjoying watching the two brothers bicker. "Anyway, can I sleep now?" I asked, yawning pointedly. Sam nodded. "Yeah, I don't have anymore questions." I crawled under the blankets and turned the lamp off, submerging the room in darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up before the brothers, which was at five AM. I grabbed an AC/DC shirt, jean shorts, a bra, my toothbrush and some toothpaste. I quietly went to the bathroom to change. When I was done changing, I brushed my teeth then my hair, throwing it into a pony tail. I walked out of the bathroom and put my clothes and my toothbrush and paste away in my bag. I pulled on my boots and grabbed my jacket. I hesitated over if I should bring my sword. I went back to my bag and pulled out three butterfly knives, putting one in my boot, one under my bra strap across my back, and one up my sleeve. I walked to the door but before I could open it, a groggy Dean sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Why are you awake? Where are you going? What time is it?" He frowned, looking at the clock. "We aren't supposed to get up for two more hours!" I snickered, looking at his bed head. "I was just going to grab us some donuts and coffee. I always wake up at this time because its right before people wake up and start driving so I have the road to myself." Dean stared at me. Then he rubbed his face, groaning. "Alright. I want to go with you." He began dressing when I scoffed, "I think I can take care of myself, Dean. I saved your ass, remember?" He looked at me. "What? I-no! That's not what I meant. I just want to go with you. Besides, I have a favorite type of donut." I frowned. "I was just going to grab a box of glazed." Dean waved a finger at me. "Now I am glad I'm coming with." I rolled my eyes and started tossing my keys up and down. When Dean FINALLY finished getting dressed he stared at my keys. "Can we take Baby instead?" I frowned. "What's wrong with Precious?" Dean shrugged. "Nothing, I just want to take Baby this time. I've been on your bike, now you get to be in Baby." I hesitated, looking at my keys. I slowly put them in my pocket. Dean smiled and grabbed his keys. We walked out the door and slowly shut the motel door so we didn't wake Sam. Dean happily got in his Baby and turned the ignition, her loud purr echoing throughout the parking lot. Grinning, I got in the passenger seat. We tore out of the parking lot and raced down the street, both of us laughing. "See! I told you you've gone over the speed limit!" I yelled. He started laughing even harder. Eventually, Dean slowed down enough to pull into a gas station safely, and park. We hopped out of the Impala and went inside. Since Dean is picky about donuts, I grabbed three black coffees, a handful of sugar packets and creamer pods. I walked over to Dean who was waiting in line behind an old woman. I joined him and opened the donut box. "Wow. You really like chocolate." He nodded. "Yeah. I tried this one burger, called the Elvis, and-" I put a hand on his shoulder. "You've ate an Elvis before?!" Dean stared at me in surprise. "Yeah, I have- wait. Have you?" I nodded. Dean's jaw dropped. "It's one of the best breakfasts ever! Sammy wouldn't eat one, nutrition freak. He ate cereal instead." I snickered. We paid for the donuts and coffee and walked out of the store. By the time we got back to the motel, half Dean and I's coffee was empty. We walked in the motel room snickering softly. Sam was still asleep. Dean grinned and put the donuts down and pulled out his phone. He walked over to sleeping Sam and hit a button, rock music blasting out of his phone. Sam whipped out his gun from under his pillow and pointed it at Dean, panting. "Rise and shine, Sammy! We got food and coffee!" Dean yelled, turning the music off. "Dean, what the hell?! I could have shot you!" Dean snickered. "Whatever. Get your ass up, we have stuff to do." Sam groaned.


	5. Chapter 5

I pointed to a warehouse on the map in front of us with my Sharpie. "This is where Twilight is staying, and Cujo is over there." I pointed to another warehouse on the map, this one across town. I circled them both. Sam looked thoughtfully at the map. "Alright. Lets hit Twilight tonight. Then tomorrow we'll hit Cujo." Dean stretched in his chair. "Sounds good. Tara, how'd you get this map anyway?" I smirked. "Oh, a little flirting. A small dress. Lipstick. An abundance of alcohol." Dean whistled. "Holy shit. What can't you do?" I shrugged, blushing. "I'll let you know when I find out." Sam chuckled. "Okie then. Lets get going." I grabbed my sword. "I'll ride with you guys." Dean nodded. We walked to the Impala and I hopped in the back seat. Dean and Sam got in and we took off down the street. Nobody talked. Dean parked a few minutes away from the warehouse and got out. Sam and I followed suit. I put my sword sheath on my back when I was out of the Impala. Dean unlocked the trunk and lifted a hidden panel. I whistled when I saw the arsenal. "You guys are ready for anything, aren't you?" Dean grinned and Sam nodded. "Pretty much, yeah." Sam replied. Dean handed Sam three syringes and a machete, Dean pocketed the syringes and slid his machete in the sheath on his thigh. Sam did the same. "What's in the syringes?" Sam raised an eye brow. "Dead mans blood. It's poisonous to vampires. You didn't know that?" I shrugged. "I heard a rumor but I didn't want to risk my life on a rumor." Dean nodded. "Well, it works." He handed me a syringe. I pocketed it and adjusted my sword. We walked the warehouse and snuck inside. The room was pitch black. When our eyes adjusted, the warehouse was full of bed pallets, hammocks, sleeping bags. Every single one held a sleeping vampire. I quietly unsheathed my sword. I crawled on top a stack of boxes and looked around, seeing more sleeping vampires on the upper level. I leaned over the boxes and caught Sam's eye. I pointed upstairs and made the signal for vampire. Sam nodded and nudged Dean, repeating my actions. I crawled off the boxes and walked up the rusty, metal stairs, trying to be as quiet as possible. When I reached the first vampire, his node twitched. I quickly decapitated him. I heard Sam and Dean quietly killing the vampires downstairs. I continued on upstairs. Suddenly, a female vampire sat straight up, and began screaming, waking every vampire up. I ran over to the screaming vampire and sliced it's head off, but it was too late. There's about twenty vampires left upstairs, and they all came towards me. As they grew closer, I started swinging my sword, cutting off heads, left and right. One vampire had a piece of glass in his hand. I didn't notice the glass until he sliced into my arm. I looked down at the cut and groaned. "Oh you son of a bitch. This is my favorite jacket! Look what you did!" I gestured at the cut jacket. The two remaining vampires stared at me in confusion. "Do you know how hard it is to fix a rip in a leather jacket?" The vampires, who looked no older then eighteen, but they also could be a hundred, shook their heads. "You guys are new at this, aren't you?" They both nodded. "Have you fed yet?" They shook their heads. "We were turned an hour ago. Jumped outside a bar. They told us we had to feed but, it's just too gross." I nodded. I wiped the blood off my sword, and looked at them. "You lying to me?" They shook their heads. "No! We promise! We just want to be normal again!" The kid without the glass cried. I nodded. "I can fix you. You just can't feed." The vampire holding the glass growled. "Shut up Mike! I don't want to be normal and this bitch is food! I'm hungry, so are you, so lets eat her!" I shrugged. "I didn't like you anyway. You cut my favorite jacket." And decapitated him. I looked at Mike who was staring wide eyed at me. "Look, kid, I'm gonna try to help you but if you try anything I'm gonna shave a little off the top like your pal here." I kicked the vampires foot. Mike nodded. "I'm not like Jimmy." I nodded. "Good. Now I'm gonna go help my friends down there, alright? Stay here." Mike nodded and I turned around. As soon as I did, I felt arms wrap around me. "I'm so sorry lady. I'm just really hungry." Mike breathed, then bit me and the asshole began to eat me. "Fuck!" I muttered. I managed to get my hand in my pocket and grab the syringe of dead mans blood. I jabbed the needle into one of the arms that was pinning me and emptied the syringe. Mike howled in pain then collapsed to the floor. I put my hand to my neck and wiped the blood off. I cut Mike's head off, then picked it up. "Asshole." I muttered. I walked downstairs to find Sam and Dean cornered by ten vamps. I sighed. "Honestly boys, how many times do I have to save you?" I yelled. The vampires whipped their heads around. "These vamps are amateurs, turning KIDS for Pete's sake!" I lifted Mike's head up, then tossed it to one of the vamps. "Don't look so heartbroken, you'll see him soon." Sam whacked the head of the vamp holding Mike's head off, both heads rolling on the floor. I watched Dean as he grabbed a vampire by the shirt and tossed him into the wall, grunting as another vampire hopped on his back. I leaned up against some boxes and watched them fight. Twenty minutes later, all the vampires were dead. "About time! You took forever!" Sam glared at me. "No thanks to you." I gaped at him. "Excuse me? I cleaned out the entire second floor, by myself, AND saved your asses. Again." Sam frowned. "How did you save us?" I gestured to Mike's head. "I distracted the mob that had you cornered, fuckhead. Remember that?" Sam huffed. "Yeah. I remember." He muttered. Dean went to my side and hooked his arm through mine. "So! Food? I am starving." Sam shook his head. "I'm gonna go to the library to do some research on this town." Dean rolled his eyes. "Nerd." Sam glared at him. "Jerk." Dean automatically replied, "bitch." I laughed. "You two really are brothers." Dean nodded. "Yup." They both said at once, ten glared at each other, making me laugh again.


	6. Chapter 6

We walked out of the warehouse and went over to Baby. Dean opened the trunk and Sam tossed his newly cleaned machete onto the pile of weaponry. Dean's machete joined Sam's. I gentle put my sword in the back seat then got into the passenger seat. Sam stared at me in his spot. "What do you think you're doing? You're in the back." I rolled my eyes. "Don't get your boxers in a twist, Sammy. You're going to the library so it doesn't make sense for me to be in the back just to switch seats when you leave." Sam looked at Dean who just shrugged and got in the drivers seat. The car was silent for awhile before I said, "so you guys heard my story. Now it's time for me to hear yours." Sam and Dean didn't say anything for a few minutes. Finally, Dean said, "our story is bloody, full of death and sadness and would make any sane person go howling to the nut house. Our lives suck, you really don't want to hear it." I crossed my arms. "Good thing I'm crazy then. Now spill." Sam sighed. "You asked for it."   
***  
By the time we dropped Sam off at the library, Dean just got to the Apocalypse, Sam interjecting every now and then to correct Dean or add something he missed. "Holy shit," I said, shocked. "Your guys life sucks!" Dean nodded. He drove slowly to the diner so he could have more time to finish telling the Winchester brothers shit storm of a life story. When Dean pulled into the diner, he just finished telling me about him being a demon and Sam and Cas curing him. "Okie, just one question." I said. Dean turned the ignition off and draped his arm over the back of the seat, turning to look at me. "Shoot." I looked at him. "You have a whole bunker full of guns and knives, right?" Dean nodded slowly. "Then why the hell did you go after Sam with a hammer?!" Dean laughed. "I don't really know. To make it more challenging, I guess." I snickered. We got out of the Impala and walked into the diner. A waiter walked up to us and cheerfully said, "welcome to Granddaddy's! Table or both?" I winced at the diners name. Dean, holding back a laugh, said, "uh, booth. Please." Dean and I followed the waiter to the back of the restaurant to a booth. I took off my worn, black leather jacket and tossed it inside the bench of the booth, leaving me in a tight tank top. When we both sat down, the waiter handed us our menus and walked away, leaving us to decide as to what we want. Dean would glance up at me every now and again, checking me out. So, I naturally decide to screw with him. I slightly leaned forward, my boobs resting on the table, giving him a clear view. I saw his eyes widen, then snap to the menu in his hand. I smirked behind my menu. When the waiter came by to get our orders, Dean ordered a bacon cheeseburger with coffee and I ordered a chocolate milkshake and a cheeseburger. The waiter wrote down our orders, took our menus and left. I leaned back in my seat and stared at Dean, who would look everywhere but at me. I slowly started rubbing my foot up between his legs, forcing him to look at me. When I reached reached his inner thigh, I felt a slight movement in his jeans. I smirked at him and he just stared at me, wanting clear in his eyes. The waiter came back and I removed my foot, turning my attention to the male waiter. When he put my plate down in front of me, I grabbed his wrist. I smiled at him and said breathily, "Thanks. I'll be sure to leave you a good tip." Winked at him, then released him. Stumbling, the waiter ran off, bumping into tables. I turned to my food and saw Dean glaring at me. "What?" I asked innocently.   
"Nothing." He grumbled, picking up his burger and started eating. I picked up a french fry, dipped it into my milk shake, then ate it. By the time Dean was done eating, I was only halfway done with my burger and fries. Seeing his irritation, I started rubbing my foot up between his legs again. He let out a soft moan when I reached his crotch and prodded the toe of my boot at it. When I finally finished eating, a waiter came over, a female one this time.   
"Your other waiter, Timothy, went on break so I'll be serving you. Would you like anything else?" Dean opened his mouth but I cut him off by prodding him again.   
"I would LOVE a slice of your cherry pie." She smiled at me, glancing at Dean, a concerned look on her face.   
"Absolutly. And for you, sir?" He shook his head. She frowned slightly and walked off. He started glaring at me again so I reached under the table and put my hand on his thigh, squeezing it slightly. The waitress came back and put my pie in front of me.  
"Anything else?" I smiled at her.  
"I think we're good." She nodded and walked away. I began to eat my pie, the entire time rubbing my foot on his leg. When we finally left the restaurant, I had Dean strung tighter than a tight rope.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There is smut in this chapter, curtsey of AlantheCat.

Right about the time that Dean and I had entered the hotel, the sexual tension was high. The whole ride there had been filled with silence, stiffened bodies, the eldest Winchester brother's whitened knuckles gripping the steering wheel of the Impala, and the smug smirk that lay upon my soft, rosy lips. Every now and then, Dean would cast me a predatory glance. I knew what I wanted, and was pretty sure that I knew what he wanted as well, if the throbbing erection in his pants was anything to go by.

Sure enough, it had been, for not even two seconds after we had stumbled through the doorway, Dean had been upon me, kissing me with a growing ferocity, growling low in the back of his throat, and raising his hands up to cup my face while backing me swiftly against the wall. I was not to be outmatched, however, and immediately switched our positions, nipping hungrily at Dean's bottom lip, demanding entrance. The man relented, parting his lips slightly. I snaked my tongue into his mouth, licking and stroking his own, smirking as I felt him tense and shudder under my vicious onslaught.

"Tara- oh shit!" Dean gasped when I wrapped my arms around his neck, using the leverage from his body to leap up and wrap my legs around his hips, silence him with a rough, purely-instinctual kiss. Dean tried to keep up with me, running his fingers through my long, black hair, gripping it gently, whirling around to pin me against the wall. It was then that I chose this moment to pull away from the kiss breathlessly, staring deep into my partner's eyes which reflected the pure lust that filled my own. 

"What was it that you wanted to say, darling?" I murmured against his lips, smirking at his stunned face when I ground down upon his erection mercilessly. Dean's only response was to growl predatorily and then nip at my neck, urgently, before he began to suck hickeys into my soft, fair skin. 

"F-fuck Dean!" I hissed, tilting my head back to grant him better access to my throat, balling his shirt up in my fists. A moment later, I pushed his mouth away from me, gazing into his eyes sternly. "Winchester, I think we have a problem here..."

Dean stared back into my eyes through his own hooded ones, looking drunk on arousal and lust, his lips parted slightly, giving him room enough to pant hungrily. "What problem would that be?" He growled lowly, deeply from his chest.

"We are still clothed." I purred. 

"Well that IS a situation, isn't it?" Dean murmured, fumbling with my shirt, lifting it over my head, and tossing it aside. I stopped his hands when he got to my jeans, unbuttoned them and lowered the zipper, and then kicked them off myself. "Mmm! Boxers and a sports bra. How practical." The smooth, honey-coated purr was too much. I didn't wait another second, grabbing for his first layer of clothing and ripping it off of him, much to his protests. "Hey! That's my jacket!" 

"Not anymore!" I growled, reaching for his shirt. Dean stopped my hands immediately, giving me a warning glare.

"I'll take this off." He murmured sternly, pulling the fabric over his firm, toned chest, revealing more and more flesh as he continued to remove it slowly. I bit my lip, trailing my fingertips over his abs, impatiently. Dean only smirked at me. 

He continued the slow and painful process of taking off his clothes, much to my dismay, and when he had finally managed to strip completely, I all but tackled him to the floor, nipping and kissing at his neck with a sharp intensity. He groaned in pleasure and ran his fingers through my hair, gripping just enough as he flipped us over so that he was on top, smirking down at me. 

"I'm not completely naked yet..." I murmured, gazing up into his eyes defiantly.

"Mmm! Well I'm going to have to take care of that, won't I?" Dean growled, snaking his hands underneath my body, skillful fingers undoing the clasp of my bra with ease, probably from practice. With a kiss in between each of my breasts, he snagged the fabric in his perfect, white teeth and pulled it away, flinging it to the side with a jerk of his head. 

I couldn't help myself. When his breath ghosted over my perky, erect nipples I shuddered, gazing out at Dean from under half-lidded eyes. He smirked up at me and darted out his tongue to run it along the hardened nub, latching onto it with his lips when he saw my silent gasp. A couple of wonderfully delicious sucks on the soft, tender skin, and I was arching my back, whimpering quietly in pleasure. Another smirk, and Dean moved to the other nipple repeating the same process with same results.

"I'm not one for begging Dean Winchester, but you had better fuck me right now. I'm getting impatient." I growled, pulling him away from my breast by his hair. He connected our lips and kissed me like his life depended on it before pulling away, looking me right in the eyes, mischievously. 

"Aw, but what's the fun of getting right down to it? I like to take my time, slowly drive 'em wild." Dean purred, his voice smooth, like cool, rippling water over rough, grey rocks, enticing enough to the point where I almost didn't notice him moving down my body, kissing the soft, fair skin of my stomach. 

When Dean reached the rim of my boxers, he darted his eyes up to mine, smirking predatorily at me as he began to pull my underwear down with his teeth, making me shiver slightly. 

"Dean, what are you- FUCK!" I shouted when I felt that glorious tongue of his make its appearance in my lady parts. "Dean! Oh my God! Fuck!" He smirked again, swirling it around my clit gracefully, forcing a gasp out from between my lips. He lapped at it quicker as he moved his hand closer to my hole, a finger encircling it gently.

"Mmm! You this wet just for me?" He purred, slipping the first digit inside of me all the way up to the knuckle. I hissed at the sudden feeling, arching my back sharply. That heavenly tongue returned to my clit, teasing it. Prodding it. Encircling it. Lapping at it. Right as he entered a second digit into me, beginning a scissor movement into my tight, wet heat, he sucked my clit into his mouth, sucking on it furiously, making me cry out. 

"Fuck you Dean! If you aren't going to fuck me, what the hell am I doing?" I spat out, biting my lip hard to hold back a whine of pleasure...

"I was only trying to be polite!" Dean murmured teasingly once he'd pulled his lips away from my soft flesh. He didn't, however, remove his fingers from inside of me- in fact, he instead added a third finger, eyes widening and letting out a sharp breath as he did. "Damn! You're really tight!" 

"Damnit, Dean!" I shouted breathlessly, arching my back in ecstasy as his fingers grazed my special spot. 

"Alright, I've got you." He murmured, extracting his fingers and pulling a condom out of his pocket, tearing the package open with his teeth and slowly sliding it onto his long, hard length. "Ready?" 

"Yes! About fucking time too!" I snarled, leaping up to my feet, grabbing his upper arm, digging my nails into his flesh, hauling him to the bed, throwing him down on top of it. "Hold still." I ordered, climbing up, over him, and straddled his hips. Grabbing a hold of his penis with one hand, I steadied myself on the bed with the other and slowly lowered myself down, closing my eyes tightly in pleasure as I slipped him inside of me. Dean grunted as my tightness enclosed him, biting his lip as he gazed up at me, reaching up to trace a finger over one of my nipples.

"It's alright, give yourself some time." He told me, gasping when I lifted my hips and brought them back down abruptly, clenching my muscles around him the whole time. I would have smirked at Dean triumphantly after I had wasted no time in riding him, had I not been moving my teeth frantically over my bottom lip in pleasure from the wonderful, perfect feeling of his cock inside of me. I rolled my hips on him again, whimpering in ecstasy, by now fisting his hair in the amazing haze of delight he gifted me with.

"Fuck, Dean!" I snarled, rising up again, making a surprised noise when he grabbed me roughly by the hips and switched our positions abruptly, slamming into me, making me cry out. Thrusting brutally, he hit my sweet spot every time, pleasure raking my body so hard that little black dots began to spot my vision. 

"Like that?" He growled, plowing into me roughly. His fingers were holding my legs so tightly that his knuckles began to turn white. My own hands were fisting at the sheets, and I was moaning loudly as he worked me over. 

As my orgasm began to near, I started to lift my hips slightly to meet his thrusts, tilting my head back to expose my neck, which Dean proceeded to ravage. "D-Dean! I-I'm gonna cum!" I stuttered, the pleasure making it close to impossible to speak, low whines trying to force themselves out from my throat as I tried to form words.

"That's right. You cum for me!" Dean growled, groaning as I clenched around him tightly, my orgasm taking its toll on me. I shook and arched my back, my mouth opened in a silent scream, which Dean soon closed as he kissed me roughly, his own orgasm overflowing, making him collapse on top of me. 

We lay there in the sheets for several more moments, panting heavily and trying to regain our senses... The physical force of our actions was so much that I suddenly felt exhausted, and the final thought that ran through my brain before I passed out was: Dean fucks just like I thought he would: hard and without mercy.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up before Dean, a soft light coming the curtained windows. I smiled at the memory of last night. I looked at the clock which read, 5:00 AM. I stretched, then grabbed a shirt that was on the floor. It reached my knees and it smelled of Dean. I shrugged and thought, 'oh well. It's warm and I like the way it feels and the way it smells.' I looked over at a sleeping Dean. He was on his back and the blankets covered him from the waist down. I laid back down next to him and kissed him. He stirred slightly. My face broke into a grin when I figured out a way to wake him. I crawled on top of his toned stomach and began leaving a trail of kisses on his left clavicle. His eyes opened, candy apple green eyes bright with surprise. "That's a nice way to wake up." I narrowed my eyes at him mischievously. "Come on, get up. I'm hungry." I demanded, slapping his chest. I rolled off him and the bed. I stretched, enjoying the feel of my stiff muscles pull. I looked around, realizing Sam wasn't here. "Dean, where's Sam?" Dean frowned, sitting up. "I don't know. I'll call him." He swung his legs over the side of the bed and shivered from the sudden lack of warmth. I tossed him his boxers and pulled on mine. Dean slipped the condom off his penis and tossed it in the metal trashcan, making a dinging noise. He pulled on his boxers and went over to his discarded jacket, fishing his phone out of the pocket. Dean tapped it a few times and put it on speaker. It rang three times before a sleepy sounding Sam filled the room. "Dean?" Sam yawned. "Why are you calling me? It's five in the morning." Dean frowned at the phone. "Because it's five in the morning and you aren't in the motel." A slight pause. "Oh. Sorry, I must've fell asleep. Aw, yuck. I drooled on some documents. Shit," there was a crinkling noise. "Alright, I'm headed back to the motel now." My stomach rumbled. "Hey, pick up some donuts and coffee would you?" I asked, my stomach rumbling again. Sam chuckled. "Yeah, no problem." Dean hung up and looked around the room, eyeing the clothes tossed on the floor. "We need to clean up before Sam gets here." I nodded. I stuffed my discarded clothes that was on the floor in my bag and hung my jacket on the hook. Dean pulled his pants on, adjusting the belt. He picked up his jacket and hung it next to mine. When Sam walked through the door Dean had just put his t-shirt on. Sam stopped and did a double take at the sight of me in just Dean's red and black flannel shirt. I raised my eyebrows at him, smirking. I watched his expression go from confusion to understanding. "What?" I asked innocently. Sam shook his head, a small smile on his face. "Uh, nothing. I come bearing coffee and donuts." He glanced at the wall, then peered closer. "Did you guys fucking DENT the wall?" I looked at the slight me-sized dent in the wall and shrugged. "It's not that bad. Just a little dent. We might have injured the bed though." Sam rolled his eyes and put the box of donuts down. I saw what the donuts were and whipped around to face Dean and shouted, "aha! Sam likes glazed donuts better too!" Dean frowned. "Really Sammy? Glazed? Were they out of chocolate?" Sam smirked at his older brother. "No. I just like glazed better." Dean sighed. "You two are impossible." We ate our breakfast and drank our coffee. Dean asked Sam what he found out about the town last night. "A whole lot," Sam said, with a mouthful. He swallowed the food in his mouth then pulled out his computer. Sam began typing furiously on the computer, talking just as fast. "According to the archives, the werewolves and vampire clans or whatever have been co-existing together since 1860. They agreed..." I zoned him out and instead stole a glance at Dean, who was intently listening to Sam. I put my hand on Dean's thigh, making him jump a little. I slowly worked my hand into his waistband, going lower. Before I could get to where I wanted, Dean grabbed my elbow, still focusing on Sam. He slightly shook his head. I smirked. I began to rub my foot up and down Dean's leg, making his grip on my elbow tighten. "Anyway, it looks like the vampires and werewolves kill together every new moon. Look at this," he turned the computer, passing it to Dean. Dean didn't reach for the computer but instead tried to read the article from where it was. "Um. Dean. You have to scroll down." Hesitantly, Dean let go of my elbow and grabbed the computer and began reading. My hand continued its descent to Dean's cock. I stroked a finger up and down his shaft, making Little Dean jerk. I smirked again. I continued stroking, watching Dean's knuckles turn white on the computer, his teeth gritting to prevent himself from making any noise. Sam looked at Dean's tight grip on his computer, a worried look in his eyes. I gently squeezed Little Dean. Dean closed his eyes, forcing himself to be still. My hand slid further into Dean's boxers, all the way down to his balls. My finger found his slit and flicked it. Dean jumped up suddenly, my hand ripped from his pants. I pouted at him. "Tara," he growled. "Can I talk to you? Outside?" Sam, eyes wide, stared at Dean then to me. I nodded and stood up, pulling my boots on, not bothering tying them. I followed Dean outside and shut the door. Dean grabbed me and pulled me close, roughly kissing me. We stayed interlocked for a while before he pulled away, both of us gasping for breath. "Don't do that in front of Sam again, please." I pouted at him, then shrugged. "Okie, fine." He narrowed his eyes. I held my hands up in surrender. "Promise!" He nodded then went back inside, me right behind him. Sam looked at us. "You guys done?" I smirked at him and shrugged. "Yeah, continue." Dean answered, shooting me a look. Sam shook his head and continued. "Half the town was turned into either a werewolf or vampire to help fight the war. It lasted a year before they made a treaty." I stared at Sam, dumbfounded. "You found all this out from a library?" Sam nodded, a proud gleam in his eyes. "The archives. Now, it didn't say werewolf or vampire in any of the records, of course, but it does say the town seemed to split in two and start fighting. I just put the pieces together." Dean nodded thoughtfully. "Makes sense. So we finish what we started tonight?" Sam nodded. "Sounds good to me. But I need a nap. I'm tired." I declared. Dean nodded in agreement. Sam looked at us. "I bet you are." I smirked. Dean and I stood up from the table we were at. Dean started towards the couch but I grabbed his hand, whirling him around, pressing up against him. "And where do you think your going?" I whispered. Dean looked at me. "I need some sleep. I was going to the couch." I shook my head. "You don't need to sleep there anymore. You can share with me." Dean raised his eyebrows. "Oh really?" I pulled him to the bed and I crawled under the covers. Dean took his jeans off then crawled under with me. He wrapped his arms around me and we drifted to sleep.  
***   
My nose twitched. I inhaled the rich aroma of coffee. I opened my eyes to see Sam holding a cup of coffee under my nose. "Time to wake up, princess." I sat up and took the coffee from him and took a drink. I looked over my shoulder to see Dean's hand on my thigh. I shook his arm. "Dean!" He bolted upright, hand scrambling for a gun. When he calmed down, I offered him my coffee. "Coffee?" Dean groaned and rubbed his eyes. He took my coffee and took a drink. Sam scoffed. "See what happens when you stay up all night?" Dean pointed a finger at him. "Hey, it was well worth it. Tara might be small, but she's fierce. My god, she is fierce." Sam's face crinkled up with the thought of me being 'fierce' with his big brother. "Okay dude, enough. I don't need, nor want details." Dean shrugged. "He has a weak stomach." I snickered. Sam glared at him. "I do not! I just don't want to hear about your sex life!" Dean snickered. "Again, weak stomach." Sam scoffed then threw Dean a shirt. "Come on, get dressed. We have a nest to clear, remember?" I got out of bed and pulled a black vest, black jeans and a bra out of my bag and walked to the bathroom. Before I closed the door, Dean whistled. "Can I join you?" I smirked. "When I take a shower tonight you can." Dean raised an eyebrow at me. Sam groaned and facepalmed. "Guys! Please? I'm right here!" I snickered then shut the door. I finished getting dressed then walked out of the bathroom. I put Dean's shirt in my bag and grabbed my make up case. I applied some eye liner and made my eye lids smokey. I finished with some mascara then put it away. Sam was practically tapping his foot. I put my boots on and slowly tied them. When I thought Sam was gonna bust with impatience, I grabbed my sword and stared at him. "Well? Are you coming or not?" Sam glared at me. We walked over to Baby and I quickly hopped in the front seat, shutting the door. Sam frowned and opened the door again. "Uh, no. Not happening." I smirked at him. "Hey, I banged your brother last night. I get perks now and this," I gestured to the front seat. "This is a perk." Dean got into the drivers seat and yelled, "c'mon Sammy! Get in! We're wasting moonlight here!" Sam slammed the passenger door then got in the back, pouting. I smirked at him in the rear view mirror. Sam glared at me. Twenty minutes later, we rolled up to the warehouse, which was swarming with werewolves. Dean parked and threw his hands up. "Well shit. Now what?" I narrowed my eyes. "The werewolves and vampires live in peace, right?" Dean frowned. "Yeah. So?" I smirked. "So I become a vampire."


	9. Chapter 9

Silence filled the car. "There's a cure so I'll be fine." Dean's and Sam's eyes widened. "Hell no. Absolutely not." Dean said firmly. I glared at him. "Just because we fucked doesn't mean you can control me, Dean. If you have any other ideas, share. If not, shut up and let me do this." Dean stared at the window. Finally, he growled, "fine. Just... Be careful?" I held his head in my hands and kissed him softly. "I promise." Sam leaned forward. "How are you going to turn yourself?" I reached into my pocket and pulled out a vial of blood. "Good 'ole Mike here will help me." Sam leaned back in his seat. "Alright. Be careful." I reached back and squeezed his hand. "I will. I'll give you a signal when it's time for you to come in. Also, there is another vial of blood in my bag." I let go of Sam and popped the vial top open. I took a deep breath and then downed the blood, gagging. "Oh shit, this is terrible." Nothing happened for a while. Suddenly, all my sense slammed into me, making me groan. I heard Dean's heartbeat pick up. I got out of the car and tried to focus. After a while, my screaming senses quieted down. I took a deep breath and strolled over to the warehouse. A werewolf snapped his head up when he saw me. I held my hands up and began to sob. "P-please! Help me!" Two werewolves, an older one and one with tattoos ran over to me, catching me as I dramatically fell down. "Miss? Miss! What happened?" Sobbing still, I stammered out, "t-two h-hunters killed m-my nest! They're all d-dead!" I sobbed even louder. The two werewolves cursed under their breath. "Alright. Get her inside and calmed down. Try to find her some blood, alright?" The older looking wolf ordered the one with tattoos. He picked me up and walked me inside. "Shh, it's alright. What's your name?" I blinked at him. "Charlotte." He nodded. "Alright Charlotte. I'm Joey. The other guys we talked to is Chris. We'll take care of you." I nodded. "Thank you." He smiled at me. He pushed open the warehouse, ignoring the stares of people inside. A few dogs roamed around inside. I blinked when one of them shifted into a woman. I gazed around, taking everything in. We were in a large room, much like the vampire nest, only with no upstairs. There was at least thirty werewolves and dogs here. I frowned. That might be challenging. Joey continued to the back of the warehouse to a door. He pushed it open and set me down on a cot that was inside. The room was no bigger than a closet, but there was a mirror, a chair and a rusty sink. Joey closed the door behind him and walked over to the chair next to the bed and sat down. "So. Will you tell me what happened?" He asked gently. I ignored him and got up. I walked over to the mirror and saw my ruined make up. "Aw, hell." I spat. Joey looked at me, confused. "I beg your pardon?" I turned to him, gesturing to my face. "This makeup took at least five minutes. I would have done better but Sam was impatient to get here." Joey frowned. "Sam? As in Sam Winchester?" I nodded. "Yeah." Joey stood up slowly. "You're a hunter?" I slowly nodded. "Wow you are slow. You're gonna need to get faster if you're gonna survive Purgatory." He frowned. "Purgatory?" I smirked. "That is where monsters go when they die." I slid one of my silver butterfly knives out from it's place in my waistband and jabbed it in his heart. Joey stared at me in surprise then slumped over, dead. "Too bad. I liked you." I said to Dead Joey. I wiped my knife off on his shirt and put it back in its place. I walked out of the room and shut the door. A naked female was walking past me. "Excuse me? Um. Where's the bathroom?" She smiled at me. "You're the vampire, right?" I nodded. "Follow me, I'll show you." I smiled at her. "Thank you." She pushed open and door and walked inside. Inside had multiple bathroom stalls. I quickly glanced under the stalls to see if anyone was here. All of them were empty. I stared into the cracked mirror and turned on the tap. I grabbed a napkin and wiped my runny makeup off. "It took like five minutes too." I grumbled. "Guess that's what you get for dressing up on a hunt." The female frowned. "Hunt?" I nodded at her through the mirror. I pulled out the knife in my waistband and plunged it into her heart. Her eyes opened in shock, then closed. I grabbed her arms and dragged her to the handicap stall and put her on the toilet. I shut the stall door and turned the dial with my knife. I strolled out of the bathroom. The room was empty besides a couple kissing in the corner. Disgusted because I could hear every little sound, I drew my arm back and threw, my knife sinking directly into the guys back. The girl screamed, the sound echoing. I pulled a knife out of my boot and threw it at her, killing her. I ran over to them and yanked my knives out. Yelling started coming from outside, as well as gunshots. I yanked open the warehouse doors and saw fighting. Sam and Dean must have heard the signal. A guy ran past me but I grabbed his shirt and plunged my blade into his chest. He fell to the ground and I yanked my blade out, blood squirting out of his wound. Dean had my sword on his back and when I ran over to him he grinned at me. "What took so long?" He asked, rather cockily. I grinned back. "I decide to be quiet but soon decided to fuck being quiet so I started killing." He threw his head back and laughed. He pulled the sword sheath off his back and handed it to me. I grinned and put it on my back, pulling the blade from its sheath. "Now we're talking!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut in this chapter, curtsy of AlantheCat.

I started swinging my sword, left, right, jab, pull, jab, swing. I fell into a rhythm, dropping bodies left and right. I was coated in blood in no time. I panted heavily when I saw no more wolves coming towards me. Dean walked over to me, putting a heavy paw on my sword, lowering it slowly. I stared at Dean, listening to his rapid heart beat. I listened to his blood surge through his body. I can't fight this anymore, I'm hungry, and I want to eat NOW. I bared my fangs and lunged towards him. Dean jabbed a needle in my neck, pushing on the syringe. I fell on the ground, writhing in pain. 'Dead mans blood' echoed through my brain. 'Good. Now I won't hurt Sam or Dean.' I thought. I felt Dean pick me, and my sword up. I heard him walk to the Impala and heard a door open. I felt Dean gently put me in the back seat and shut the door. I listened to Dean and Sam get into the front seat. The Impala started and we began driving. I eventually passed out from the pain.  
***  
"Tara? Tara! Wake up! Tara!" I groaned at the booming noise in my head. "Stop shouting! I can hear you!" I sat up. We were back in the motel room, it was just Sam and me. Sam frowned. "I wasn't shouting." I glared at him. "What? I can't hear you! Your blood is just so loud." I shouted. Sam's hand twitched. Dean burst through the motel room and threw something into a bowl on the table and started stirring. He poured the contents of the bowl into a cup then ran over to me, shoving the cup in my face. "Drink." He ordered. "Wait!" Sam shouted. "Drink it in the bathroom. Trust me." I got up and went into the bathroom. I sat down on the floor and emptied the cup. Nothing happened for a few seconds then I lunged for the toilet, puking up black liquid. I collapsed on the ground, my body and mouth on fire. My mind flashed events from me drinking the liquid to kill the wolves to attacking Dean. I groaned, sitting up. Dean must have heard me because he ran over to me. He crouched down next to me and put an arm over my shoulder, pulling me closer to him. "Hey, how ya feeling?" I moaned and rubbed my face. "Disgusting. Like my body turned itself inside out." He chuckled softly. "I know the feeling, I went through the same thing." I pulled away from him a little to look at his face. "You were a vampire once?" He nodded. "Yeah. I almost hurt my girlfriend and her son." I leaned back into Dean, appreciating his warmth. I shivered. Dean must have felt me shiver because he picked me up and carried me to my bed. He rummaged through my bag and pulled out his shirt that I stole. He gently pulled my shirt off and replaced it with his flannel. He took my shorts off and pulled the covers back, pushing me down onto the pillows. He pulled the covers up to my shoulders and turned the light off. I fell asleep quickly.  
***  
Arguing woke me up. "Dean, we have to move on! We're done here!" Sam whisper-shouted. "Sam, why can't we stay for a few more nights? It won't kill us!" Dean whisper-shouted back. "No, it won't kill us but we have work to do!" Dean scoffed. "What work? Everything is quiet! We were lucky we caught this case and Tara was already on it." I opened one of my eyes and saw Sam jab a finger at Dean. "Tara is the only reason why you want to stay. She gave you good sex and now you don't want to leave." Dean shrugged. "You're right it was good. It was fucking amazing, best I've ever had." Sam sighed. "C'mon Sammy. One more night. Just one. Then we move on." Sam looked at Dean. His shoulders slumped in defeat. "Alright. Just one more. I'll go to the library or gym or something to leave you two alone." I decided right then to let them know I was awake. I stretched out then sat up. I looked between Sam and Dean, both looking unhappy at the fight they had. They had changed clothes and washed up, Sam's' hair was still damp. Dean was now wearing a dark green shirt with a brown shirt over it. Sam put on a black shirt with black and white plaid over it. "Mornin' Winchesters." They murmured a good morning, Sam turned around and sat in a chair at the table. I sniffed the air, smelling coffee. I got out of bed and walked towards the smell. A cup was on the table next to Sam. I frowned. "I suppose that's yours?" Sam chuckled. "Yeah. It's mine." I pouted, upset that I had no coffee. Dean came up next to me. "You sleep good?" He asked. "Yeah. Actually, not too bad. I guess changing from vampire to human really wears you out." Dean laughed. "I would say so since it's seven." I turned my head to look at the clock on the nightstand. 7:21 PM. I snickered. "Wow. That has to be the longest I've ever slept." Both brothers chuckled. "You know what I want?" Dean said. Sam and I looked at him. "A beer." I nodded. "I could use a beer too." Dean grinned. "Well, we have a whole minibar here. Fully stocked." Sam rolled his eyes. "I'm going to go to the library. Don't wait up." I smirked at him. "Oh, we won't." Sam grimaced then walked out the door. I listened to the Impalas' loud roar fade away as it got farther away. Dean walked over to me and handed me a fizzy brown drink. I sniffed it, then took a sip. I smacked my lips and sighed in disappointment. "A rum and coke? You really went light on the rum." Dean shrugged. "I don't know how well you can hold your liquor." I raised my eyebrows at him. "Challenge accepted." I downed my weak coke and rum and went to the mini bar. I stared at the contents for a while before I grabbed a whiskey bottle and two shot glasses. I poured the alcohol in the glasses and pushed one to the end of the counter. Dean got up from his seat and walked over to the counter and picked up his glass. I picked mine up and smirked at him. "Bottoms up, Winchester." We downed our shots and I quickly refilled them. We downed two more rounds before I pulled out two glasses and a bottle of bourbon. I filled the glasses and shoved one to Dean. Those were quickly emptied. A half an hour and over a dozen glasses of liquor later, Dean and I were sprawled out on the couch, drunkenly watching some television show, the name of which, I did not know. The images were fuzzy and muddled, almost like my thought process, as was the height of my intoxication. Moments ticked by, and so slid the colors on the screen, beginning to agitate me with boredom... Hm... Maybe I could fix that... A small glance over at Dean and I narrowed my eyes mischievously. He didn't seem to notice the look... I cleared my throat. Turn, his head did not. Just as the beginnings of irritation started setting in, I crawled over to him on my hands and knees and sat close by, eyeing him carefully. He only dared to meet my baby blues when I began to finger his shirt playfully... "You know, I think you look better without clothes on." I murmured, biting my lip suggestively. He raised an eyebrow, a small smirk forming on his lips. Strong, rough hands gripped my hips and lifted me onto his lap gracefully. "I was thinking the same thing about you." "You know, we could fix that little problem. I can take my revenge on you for underestimating my alcohol capacity." I whispered, leaning forward briefly to speak into his ear. That smirk flashed at me brighter than ever as Dean unceremoniously tugged my shirt over my head with a swish of his arm, continuing to keep my gaze the whole time. I removed his over shirt, and then made quick work of the t-shirt that fit snugly around his strong, fit body. I'm not sure when in the kiss that ensued that I ended up on my back on the couch, but I was too drunk and too aroused to care. My soft, confident lips sucked at his neck, leaving dark purple hickeys in their wake and inciting the most delicious of moans. I wanted more. I needed more. I reached a hand down below and began to slowly slide off my underwear, smirking at Dean as he groaned at the sight of my nakedness. With a predatory growl, he reached his hands underneath me, undoing the clasp quickly due to years of experience with other women, and smirking up at me, dipped his chin down, in between my soft, supple breasts, and pulled the bra off of me with his teeth, holding my gaze the entire time. I moaned at the sight. Damnit, I needed this man. I needed him now. When Dean reached a hand down to undo his belt, I stopped him, giving a high, drunken giggle and leaned in for a kiss, palming him through his pants with one hand, while the other skillfully unbuttoned them. I took my time sliding them off. Paying no attention to the obvious tent in his boxers, I began to mouth at his neck, my hands making their way down to his most intimate of places. A triumphant grin broke out over my lips when he groaned and cursed, hissing softly as I wrapped my slim fingers around him and began to stroke. Painfully slow. Flesh rubbed flesh firmly enough to give him pleasure, but not enough to really make him writhe in my arms. That sadistic side of me would have to wait until later- I wasn't done with him yet. A high yelp left my lips, wringing through the once-quiet of the room as I was tossed unceremoniously onto my back on the couch. Dean crawled over me slowly, a predatory glint shining within his eyes down at me as he leaned down to latch his mouth onto my throat, sucking a hickey into my skin. "Damnit Dean!" I cursed, running my hands up the side of his face to grasp what I could of his amazingly-short hair to pull him back and push him against the side of the couch. With a firm bound, I was once again straddling his hips, attacking his lips ravenously as we fought for purchase against one another with our bodies. "Tara, you drive me insane." Dean growled, pushing me back down onto the couch, this time sitting up to tug his belt through his belt loop before laying it over the back of the couch with frightening care and precision for a man who was drunk off his ass. Off with his jeans he went next, depositing them onto the floor where his socks were soon to join them. "Good." I slurred, running my hands up his body hungrily. I sucked my bottom lip into my mouth eagerly- this green-eyed Greek god was too delicious to be true. “Do you have any idea what I want to do to you right now, Dean Winchester?” “Spank me?” he cackled, smacking his behind playfully, a mischievous grin spreading across his face. “No. Too kinky for me. But I would like to see you in a pair of pink, fluffy handcuffs. Don’t think I missed them in your suitcase.” I purred. “Wait, what? You went through my luggage?” he laughed, alcohol-induced giggles tumbling out from the depths of his throat (on a normal occasion, he would be furious at the invasion of privacy). “Yes! I had to check to see if you were alright, silly. I’m not just going to trust you out of the blue… After all, you are a rival hunter.” I scoffed, not even batting an eye at the pet name I had assigned to Dean… I usually wouldn’t be caught dead spouting that kind of language… Who knew that a few beers and whiskeys could turn me soft? “You little-” I cut Dean off by jerking his head down and crushing our lips together, switching our places on the couch with a swift sweep of my arm. “Damnit Dean, I want to see you in those handcuffs, and I want to see you in them now.” I snarled predatorily, latching my mouth onto his left nipple roughly. Dean cried out in surprise, his unsteady, slender fingers intertwining with my long, brown hair in pleasure. I smirked and nipped his tender skin a little harder, adding in a couple of experimental tongue swirls around his perky little bud. Dean sucked a deep breath in, eyes shutting and mouth falling open at the mixture of enticing sensations. Lifting a shaky hand, he pointed at his suitcase, which sat not five feet away from us. I smirked at him, pressing a quick, chaste kiss to his lips, whispering seductively into his ear, “You stay right here big boy… I’ll be right back.” I got up from the couch and stumbling over to his suitcase, zipped it open quickly and dug through his neatly-folded flannel, only pausing my search when my fingers touched soft fluffy, tiny, feather-like material. With a drunk, lopsided-grin, I pulled my prize out of Dean’s bag and staggered back to him triumphantly, revelling in his widening eyes when I dangled the toy in front of his face. “Hands behind your back, Winchester.” “Oh, I don’t know… Why should I bow to you, your highness?” he slurred defiantly, not moving an inch. “I mean, shouldn’t we at least wait until the fifth date before we delve into BDSM? Besides, aren’t you supposed to wine and dine a girl before you fuck them, which, by the way, it feels like I won’t be doing, if you lock me up with those handcuffs of yours.” “Dean, you sound strangely logical for an intoxicated fool.” I growled, moving closer to him, now swinging my prize around in the air on my pointer finger. “Now I’ll give you one more chance to do as I tell you before I have to use force.” He wouldn’t budge, a small grin spreading over his lips… Oh he wanted this. He wanted it badly… “Fine.” With a swift swish of his arm, I had Dean pinned to the couch on his belly, face pressed against the cushions with ease. A smirk spread itself across my face as I pressed a knee against the small of his back and leaned my mouth down close to his ear. “I would put these handcuffs around your pretty little wrists right fucking now, if you didn’t still have to roll the condom on. Now are you going to cooperate, or do I have to do everything myself?” I growled, licking from his earlobe up to the cartilage, latching my teeth onto it carefully, applying just enough pressure to make him squirm. At first, everything seemed to go well. Dean slipped the condom out from the pocket of his jeans without a problem. He flipped his pocket knife up into position in order to open the little package. He placed to blade at the edge of the plastic, hands shaking, and started to slide the sharpened metal through it to make a hole and ensure that the wrapper would be somewhat manageable to open, and then, “Oops.” “Dean… What the fucking fuck did you do?” “I just punctured the condom.” “Damn it all to hell, Dean!” I hissed in exasperation. “What are we going to do?” He asked, eyes wide as he looked in between me and the broken condom. “Well normally, you’d go to bed with blue balls… But I can’t find myself to care right now and I’m really fucking horny. So you are going to just toss the condom aside, sit with your back up against the couch cushions, and I am going to ride you, Dean Winchester.” I said, fixing him with my stony gaze as I pushed his shoulders back into the ratty furniture. He smirked at me drunkenly, lowering his hands to my hips as I moved on top of him, positioning myself over him. With one hand, I held his cock, aiming it at its intended destination, then proceeded to lower myself onto it. With a groan, I threw my head back as it breached my warm, wet, slick hole. “Damnit Dean!” I moaned, biting my lip as I paused and waited for myself to adjust. Dean growled animalistically and latched his teeth onto my neck, sucking a dark purple hickey into the pale skin there. I whimpered softly in surprise, hips bucking experimentally, making Dean hiss and thrust deeper into me. I cried out in pleasure, rocking my hips back against his at-first slow thrusts, and then slamming them down to meet his more-erratic bucks. Moans, whimpers, and whines filled the once-silence of the room as we indulged in our first primal instinct. At some point, Dean and I changed positions on the couch, ending up with me lying on my back with him hunched over my soft, slender hips. Every single one of his hard thrusts slammed into my sweet spot, making me whine with pleasure at every buck. “H-harder Dean! I-I’m gonna cum! Fuck me harder Dean!” I cried, fingernails dragging against the soft, tender skin of his back in ecstasy. He sped up his thrusts, hitting my special spot dead-on now, making white-hot flashes shoot up my spine, and whimpers of pleasure tumble out of my open, panting mouth. “Cum for me, Tara!” Dean growled into my neck, bucking into me with a few, final thrusts, sending us both over the edge with simultaneous screams of pleasure. He collapsed on top of me, body heaving with pants, and skin slick with sweat, looking completely and utterly fucked-out. We lay there like that for a few more, quiet minutes before Dean flipped us over, draping me over his chest gently. We fell asleep like that, neither of us forgetting the ominous, unused, punctured condom, which lay on the crappy motel rug, just three feet away...


	11. Chapter Eleven

Groaning, I pushed myself up to a sitting position. Realizing there was something in my vagina and there was something warm underneath me, I looked down, seeing a naked, passed out Dean underneath me. My eyes widened as the events of last night came rushing back. At that moment, the motel door opened and a frazzled looking Sam walks in. Grabbing the blanket draped over the couch, I wrapped it around my shoulders, cinching it at my breasts.   
"Sam! Hi! Um..." I stammered. Sam glanced at me, looked down at Dean, then back at me and slapped his hands over his eyes.   
"Guys, I really didn't need to see that." He moaned. I flicked Dean on the nose, startling him awake.   
"Wha-?" He jolted awake, nearly sending me sprawling off him.   
"Sammy? Shit." He tilted his head backwards, trying to look at his brother. I narrowed my eyes, taking in Sam's appearance. His hair was wild, his shirts rumpled and his jeans were undone.  
"So who was the lucky lady?" I asked, mockingly. Sam blushed, than ran into the bathroom, locking it behind him. Dean raised a hand and put it on the back of my head, bringing it down for a kiss.   
"Do you remember last night?" He asked. I nodded. He glanced away.  
"Don't worry. You'll remember soon. I'm hard to forget, especially when I take charge." I smirked, then gingerly lifted myself off Dean, sliding him out of me. Sighing in relief, I walked over to my duffel and pulled out a tank top, cut off jeans and some underwear. Dean, sitting up, says,   
"Take charge? What does- oh. Ohhhh I remember now. I can't believe I let you do that to me." Pulling my underwear on, I flashed him a smirk over my shoulder. I finished getting dressed and Dean pulled on a pair of his discarded boxers. I gathered all my clothes tossed around the room and stuffed them in my bag. Spotting the unused condom, I groaned. Dean, who was pulling on some pants, looked over.  
"What?" I picked up the punctured condom and waved it at him.  
"This. This is what's wrong. You better hope I don't get pregnant." Dean glanced at the bathroom door then walked over, taking the condom.  
"We don't tell Sam. And we hope you don't get pregnant. What are the chances, anyway? It was one time." I frowned, still uneasy.   
***  
Three weeks later, I'm working undercover at a strip club, trying to find a siren. I was halfway up the pole, upside down when my stomach suddenly decided it didn't like the Chinese I had for lunch. Getting down from the pole and sweeping up my money, I ran to the locker room. I burst in and ran to a bathroom stall, falling to the floor and puked into the toilet. Fifteen minutes later the manager walked in, a concerned look on his face.  
"Honey, you don't look so hot. I don't want you up on that pole doing flips and shit if you're gonna hurl. It disgusts the customers." I glared at him from the floor.  
"Yeah, cause it's real fun for me. You think I like this?" He shook his head, taking a step back.   
"I want you to go home. And don't come in tomorrow if you're feeling sick." He turned around and walked out of the bathroom. After puked three more times, I got shakily to my feet. I went to my locker and changed out of my outfit, putting on some jeans and a flannel. Ten minutes later I'm back in my motel, looking over my notes. I glanced at the calendar and did a double take. I'm four weeks late on my period. I grabbed my keys and ran outside to Precious, hopping on. I turned the ignition and kicked off, speeding to the nearest gas station. I tore into the closest Gas n Sip and ran inside. The lady at the counter looked up from her magazine, a mixture of confusion and fear in her eyes. Ignoring her, I speed-walked to the feminine care aisle. Grabbing what I was looking for, I jogged to the counter and tossed the box of pregnancy tests on the counter. Taking out my wallet and fishing out a twenty, the cashier beeped the box. I slapped the twenty on the counter and grabbed the box. I ran to the door shouting, "keep the change!" I shoved the box in my inside jacket pocket and hopped on Precious. I sped back to the motel, passing people going the limit. Once inside my room, I took the test and began pacing back and forth, waiting for results. Finally, the timer on my phone went off and I checked the test. My stomach dropped when I saw what was in the window. A little, blue plus sign.   
"Fuck."


	12. Chapter 12

It took me five months to find those bastard Winchesters. In Helena Montana of all places. Of course I tried calling them right away but their cells were out of service. A hunter named Jaki found them. Snapping the phone shut, I sighed and glanced down at my swelling belly.   
"This won't slow me down at all." I muttered sarcastically, gathering my things. I climbed on my bike, moaning softly as the baby kicked me in the spine.  
"Easy, kid. Just a few more miles." I kicked off the pavement and went roaring down the street. Pulling slowly into the motel parking lot that Jaki gave me the name of, The Purple Raven, I winced at the sight of it. It was disgusting. Cracked and filthy windows, moldy doors. I sighed and heaved myself up off the bike. Steadying myself by putting a hand on the handlebars, I took a deep breath. Pushing down the need to throw up, I walked over to the door. Walking in, the man behind the counter glanced up. Eyes widening at the sight of me, he straightened up.  
"May I help you, ma'am?" Forcing a grin, I replied,  
"I hope so. Did a guy with bright green eyes and bow legged come in here? He'd be with a guy about six four, long, brown, shaggy hair?" The guy nodded.   
"Yes ma'am. 'Bout three days ago. You want the room number?" I nodded.   
"If you'd be so kind. I have to kick the ass of one of them." The guys eyes widened slightly.   
"Ah... Okie... Just, keep the noise down? I don't want the cops comin' around. Room five oh two." I smiled at him.  
"Thanks." I walked out of the lobby and down the side of the building. Coming to room 502, I stopped. I banged on the door and waited. A few seconds later the door opened a crack and Sam peeked through. His eyes widen at first then narrowed.   
"Tara? Why are you here? How'd you find us?" I pushed the door open and walked past him.   
"Where's Dean? I'm gonna kill him." Sam shut the door.  
"What? Dean's talking to a witness. Again, why are you here and why are you going to kill him?" I glared at him.  
"I'm here because of this." I took my baggy sweatshirt off and Sam's eyes nearly bugged out.  
"Woah... Is it... Is it Dean's?" I sighed in frustration.  
"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't sure. It took me five months to find you. It's been that long since we teamed up." Sam sat down, a confused look on his face.  
"How could that happen? I mean, you used a condom, right?" I sat down on a bed.   
"Uh, well... We were drunk and Dean broke the condom... So, no..." Sam rubbed his face.   
"Way to go, dipshit." I narrowed my eyes.  
"Call Dean. Tell him to get his ass over here." Sam nodded furiously.   
"Yeah. Then I'm going to kill him." Sam whipped out his phone and pressed a button, putting the phone to his ear.  
"Dean, hey. You need to come to the room." Pause. "I don't care who you're talking to! Put some ice on it and get your ass over here! Something more important came up!" Sam rolled his eyes. "Yes, Dean, more important than your sex life. In fact, that something is a someone and she's here because of your sex life! Now, move your ass!" Sam hung up, fury on his face. Sam turned around and glared at me.  
"You know, this is your fault too." I crossed my arms over my bulging belly.  
"You think I wanted this? I'm PREGNANT, Sam! I have a person growing in me! And it's gonna hurt like a bitch to get out, don't think I get off easy on this. You are also wrong if you think I'm gonna raise it on my own." Sam nodded. At that moment, we heard the Impala's motor come roaring into the parking lot. It cut off and we heard the squeak of the drivers door open then slam shut. A few seconds later Dean came barging through the door, half drunk. His eyes widened when he saw me.  
"My my. Now this brings back memories." I smirked, then winced in pain when the baby kicked. I rubbed my stomach, hoping to calm it down.  
"Tara? Shit, are you pregnant?!" Sam walked over to him and clocked him in the face.  
"That's what you get for being careless and thinking only with your downstairs brain! She's pregnant with YOUR kid, Dean!" Dean looked at me, panic in his eyes. "What?"  
"Congrats Dean," I said. "You're going to be a father."


End file.
